


Seasons

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hijack Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates preparing for winter, but enjoys it all the same. Day three of Hijack Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of Hijack Week! This so far was my favorite to write.
> 
> I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters property of Dreamworks, Pixar, and Disney.

I loved watching Jack prepare to change the season. The more I got used to being a guardian, the more I noticed the little things: he spoke to North more about when he thought the best time to "make it snow" would be. The more he talked to Merida and Rapunzel and myself about our seasons and how long they needed to be.

"Honestly, Jack, spring really only needs to be a few months long. I need about as long as Hiccup." Rapunzel would repeatedly say, rolling her smiling eyes.

Merida reacted much the same way. "Gimme two, three months. Same as always."

Jack spent long nights planning out his season in various areas: heavy dumps of snow on Canada, brisking the air in Africa. He had his four, five months planned out down to the millimeters of the fine white powder.

Honestly, it was adorable.

As the big day neared, he became increasingly panicked, stressed, and jumpy. What if the snow didn't fall on time? What if my plans get lost? How do I make sure everything is perfect? Every one of us knew he had it in the bag. The weather changed like clockwork two weeks before the shift to his season. All that was left was for him to do what he does best: have a little fun.

The day of the change couldn't come soon enough. Jack was giddy with excitement, testing his snow levels over the North Pole, the one thing North hated the most. "I just had the doorways and paths cleared, Jack!" He'd laugh as North shook his fist at him from his office window.

Jack always asked Tooth and I to tag along on his snow days. Something about wanting me to be the first guardian to see it. I knew better. After he'd finished setting the world to winter, he'd pass out from mere exhaustion and required a lift back to the Pole. Even as he used me for a ride, I loved watching Jack work. He laughed and threw snowballs with the children, and always made sure to be the first to hit Jamie, the first to believe in him. Somehow, I always got roped into a war or two, Toothless blatantly disagreeing and fleeing from the dreaded white blanket.

Jack always ensured the safest of winters. Even when a blizzard was called for, he always stuck around and saw it through to the end, lest someone get injured. He always checked in on 'his people' before he hit them with an especially cold day. I think it might even have pained him to see anyone too cold or ill-prepared for his onslaught of weather.

As the end of winter crept up on him, his excitement dropped, though he'd never say it aloud. It meant the end of his fun and the beginning to a long year of waiting for his turn to come back around. I could always tell by his lack of supervision as the snow began to melt.

I hated to see his fun run out almost as quickly quickly as it started, but I knew, come the beginning of my season, he'd start his frenzied planning and winter would be on us again, with bigger and better adventures.


End file.
